Help!
by naturalgeek123
Summary: A small were-wolf girl is found by a were-wolf on a cold night. is this girl all were-wolf or is she something more.


Me: *Is thinking of story* Kawaii! X3

Night: Whats it about this time?

Me: A small wolf child that is found by a were-wolf. But is there more to the child? And how will the were-wolf and others cope with the kid?...WELL READ IT ALREADY YOU GOT THIS FAR!

Night: You don't give anything away huh... *sigh* Before you sue her she owns nothing except the plot and the names not in the show/manga like one of the main characters. NO PUZZLESHIPPING!

Fluffy: ON WITH THE FAN FIC!

Chapter 1: The Kid

A were-wolf with crimson eyes was out for a stroll before dawn so he wasn't seen by human eyes. Snow was falling and it was covering the ground. He was about to turn home when a small whimper was heard not to far off. Debating with himself for a little bit he decides to go check it out. It took a while to find the source of the small cries but when he did his hart broke. It was a small child that looked no more than 1 or 2 clutching a suit case and shivering. At a closer look it was a girl.(Guess and see if you can figure out who it is. One hint...NOT YUGI!)

When he picked her up he felt something fluffy on her head. Taking a quick look he almost dropped her in supprise. "Ears!" he said barley above a whisper. Deciding to figure it out later he put her on his strong back to find how light she really was. "Come on don't die on me please!" he wondered why he even cared about this child all the way back home.

When he got to his mansion/house he called his nurse Isis, a healing elf, (Elf's heal right?) to bring her to the infirmary.

~* Child's POV*~

Waking up isn't a bad thing but for the child it was. Because when you wake up in a place you don't know you get scared and to top it off a weird lady with a needle doesn't help.(I'd be scared to.) Wishing this was just a bad dream the girl curled more in the covers. "Your awake that's a good thing. So whats your name?" the weird lady asked. Looking up the child sat up slowly and pointed to he collar. "How did I miss that? Well I'm Isis... Shadow?" she asked confused on why the name is so dark and mysterious. "Well Yami will be happy to see your awake." Shadow cocked her head sideways at the name. "YOU ARE JUST TO CUTE! Oh, sorry. Yami's the master of this house and your saviour!" Isis giggled a little and hugged Shadow. "I'll be right back OK Shadow." Isis said while letting go.

When Isis left Shadow looked around the room for something to do. Finding a word search she took a pen and started and finished one whole page right before Isis walked in. "Yami this is Shad- what are you doing?" Isis looked at the work and smiled. "So Shadow you are smart." Isis said and Shadow yipped proudly only to notice a big were-wolf standing in the door way. She looked that way then scrunched her face up trying to remember him. When she did she got up crawled over and sat at his and feet wagged her tale. "Well she seems to remember fine proving no brain damage." Isis said. Shadow remembered something else and crawled over to the bed jumped a few times and then... "SHE CAN FLY?" Isis and Yami looked at her and then.

*~Yami's POV~*

"So your a mutt bread huh." Yami said quietly but loud enough to hear. Shadow looked down and descended down onto the bed. A small tear trailed down her face and Yami caught this and ran over. "Sorry please don't cry i didn't mean it!" Yami said trying to sooth her. She turned to him and tried to give him a hug and cried there. "Um?" Yami looked to Isis who shrugged her shoulders. "Trauma I guess. And seems to only trust you." She said. "She needs to rest but I'm not sure this is the best place for that." Yami nodded and smiled as he picked up the small child and carried her out of the room to his room.

He had notice Shadow had stopped crying but was still holding on but not to tight. "OK I agree with Isis you are to cute." Yami said chuckling and trying to get her to let go and succeed after a few tugs. "You gonna go to sleep?" he asked and she smile mischievously and shook her head no. "Well you can wander around the mansion if you like but be careful of the dogs OK." She nodded her head and he let her down. "I'll be in my study if you need me." and with that he left her alone.

~*Normal POV*~

She flew over to the balcony and sat till the door opened and a vampire walked in. "YAMI!" it yelled. And she hurried over and ducked under the covers. Seeing this Bakura grabbed the covers and ripped them off. "YAMI! YOU COWARD!" the vampire screamed and about 20 people ran through the door one of them Yami. The vampire still had it eyes closed and grabbed Shadow not noticing the weight difference and through her out the window. Everyone gasped. "What he'll live." the vampire said opening his eyes. "I may have but she may NOT!" Yami said enraged and running over to the balcony and jumping off. Isis came up and slapped him hard on the check. "JJ!" she yelled and everyone knew that when Isis is mad you run.

While Isis dealed with JJ, Yami found shadow trying to fly but was failing. "Shadow just fall I'll catch you don't worry" he called up. And she did she fell into Yami's arms but she didn't open her eyes just layed limp in his arms. "JJ if she dies you will follow soon after." Yami growled.

A few minutes later Shadow opened her eyes and cried into Yami's chest. "Y-Y-Ya-Yami. YAMI!" cried over and over. "Sh sh sh JJ's not gonna get you." Yami soothed soon after everyone but Isis and JJ came out side to see a sleeping Shadow and a very worried Yami.

"Wheres JJ?"Yami asked loudly. "We should get her into the infirmary sir." someone said. "I agree I'll take her there get JJ and Isis for me." he replied but then felt a small piece of fluff tickle his nose looking down he saw a cat in his arms. "WHAT? Wheres Shadow?" everyone laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"Look closely at the 'cat'" someone said.

He did so and found Shadows collar around its neck and when she opened her eyes they were the same.

"OK this is strange." Yami said while putting Shadow the cat down.

"Y-Y-Yami!" she said and then turned back to normal.

"Awwwww! To cute she really trust you." Everyone said surprising Shadow and made her jump up and run behind Yami. "It's OK Shadow they're friends." she only nodded then stepped out and bowed to everyone. "And so polite you really did find a good mutt." at the last word Shadow ran behind Yami and started to shiver.

"Shadow he didn't mean it please come out." Yami said softly. Taking a chance she looked passed Yami only to duck back when she saw JJ but looked again and saw that he was being dragged by Isis. Shadow couldn't help but laugh a little. "I will get you Yami!" JJ yelled. Shadow looked at him and hissed. JJ only laughed so Shadow growled showing her fangs and took a defence position in front of Yami. Yami at first didn't see what she was growling at until JJ pulled a knife out causing Shadow tense up in case she had to fight. Isis let go not seeing what the problem was. JJ lunged at Yami but Shadow jumped up and knocked him to the ground. Yami saw this happen and decided to see if she could handle it. Shadow stood there and closed her eyes and started to chant in an ancient language and cupped her hands over her chest. JJ took the chance an ran at her. When he was close enough she screamed the rest of the chant and started to glow a bight blue and push her hands out and JJ was throne backwards by an unnatural force. "What are you?" JJ asked.

"NO ONE HURTS YAMI!" Shadow screamed and did another chant this time to knock him out but afterwords she passed out to. "Shadow!" Yami ran to her and picked her up she didn't move. "If she thinks that will keep me down shes sadly mistaken." JJ got up and snickered. "Your mine Yami!"\

"n..o"

"Shadow?"

"won't...let!"

"Shadow."

"NO WON'T LET YOU!" Shadow jumped up and ran at JJ with all her might and pushed him over but not before she got stabbed in the arm. "NIGHT!" she yelled and took off the wristband. She glowed a bright red and her eyes turned to a fire red. Her wings turned black and her hair turned tri colored.

"WHO HURT SHADOW!" the strange girl screamed.

"Who are you?" JJ asked.

"Shes a split soul and i'm the other half. You can call me night but if you so much as hurt Yami or Shadow you won't see the sunlight EVER again i only come out when shes on the verge of dieing."

"DIEING!"

"Yes dieing right now shes resting in her soul room. She used her magic to much and it's killing her shes a mutt so when all her magic is gone she...well...dies." Night said looking down. "AND YOU JJ ARE THE CAUSE FOR ALL OF THIS!"

"Me?" JJ stepped back.

"YES YOU SHE USED HER MAGIC TO NOT SMASH INTO THE GROUND WHEN YOU THROUGH HER OUT OF THE WINDOW, protected Yami from YOU, and now has to heal the stab that YOU gave her." Night almost screamed. "I WAS HER ONLY FRIEND WHEN SHE WAS WITH HER FAMILY! HER FAMILY REGECTS HER AND SHE WAS BEAT AND WHIPPED A LOT! THEY KICKED HER OUT AND DIDN'T GIVE HER FOOD!" Night screamed with tears in her eyes and knock him out again. Yami was shocked. "OH MY RA! How could her own family do that to her?"

"I've made my point and Shadows healed somewhat so should i let her out?"

"No let her rest." Yami said.

"You do realize that she would die for you right?"

"Really?"

"Ya you accept her and care about her. That's all she really wants. Your like the father she never had."

"Can you let her out please?"

"Ya she might be awake?" with that Night did a chant and made a promise that if she get hurt payment will be necessary and fell to the ground. And Night picked her up and caried her to his room.

"Shadow can you hear me?"

"Y- Yami?"

"Your OK!"

"JJ gone?"

"He's unconscious if that's what you mean."

"Yami." she crawled up and fell asleep.

"She really dose consider me a father in some ways." and he soon fell asleep to.

Me: Well?

Night:What?

Fluffy: Do you like it?

Night: I guess. R&R


End file.
